Hero
by csi criminal minds blue 4 eva
Summary: when two CSI's are kinapped one will put thier life on the line to protect the other one nomatter what
1. Chapter 1

**CSI MIAMI**

**HERO**

**Natalia woke she could feel the breeze as she did **

**she had had that nightmare again Nick was coming to get her but he was dead she knew that but it still scared her **

**She got up hurred into the shower and changed just then her phone started to ring it was Nicks number **

**"How can that be" she said to herself as she picked up her bag andcar keys and drove to Miami PD **

* * *

Calliegh walked throught the lab looking for Horatio she had some news

Just the BANG Natalia walked straight into Calliegh

"You alright " asked the Calleigh

the darker woman nodded

Calleigh knew something was up so she followed Natalia into the locker room and sat down

She asked her again what was wrong this time the other womwn ansewed

"I think Nick's back" she said

Calliegh look at her

Natalia showed her the phone call she had recived

Calleigh began to worry for her friend

Just then they were called to a crime scene

* * *

At the scene they wre proccesing evidence when Calleigh felt something hit her in the shoulder she went down and was bundeled into the back of a white van

Natilia searched for her friend when she felt a gun dig into her back she turned round to see someone she recinasied as she also was bundeled into the van

She looked up to see Calleigh in pain "you alright" she wispered Calleigh nodded

"What do you want with Calleigh" Natalia yelled

The hodded figure laughted

Nataila with all her strenght stoood up and tried to fight the man Then

BLACKNESS

the last thing she saw was Calliegh face as she fell

Calleigh knew she was on her own till Nataila woke up

* * *

sorry this chapter short

i will update soon


	2. PAIN

**Calleigh look around the warehouse there was nothing she could use to free herself**

**"what i`m i going to do" she said to herself**

**Natalia lay in a corner blood seeping from a wound in her head Calleigh moved herself acros the floor and tried to wake the other woman but had no look she tried to switch her cell on but the battery had died **

**She just had to wait **

* * *

**MIAMI DADE PD **

**"Has anyone heard for Calleigh or Natalia " asked a concerened Ryan **

**They shook there heads **

**He and Eric had got concerened when thier girlfriends had not come home **

**Tripp rang ryan cell "Wolfe" he ansewered Tripp told him about the blood they had found it was at the lab **

**Ryan and Eric sprinted down the hall like olympic runners to the DNA lab there it was conferemied as Natalia's blood **

**As they entered the break room Horatio jumped up as his cell rang **

**"Caine" he ansewerd **

**"Is Ryan Wolfe there" the caller asked **

**Horatio looked at Ryan and hannded him the phone **

**"Wolfe" Ryan said a bit amazed **

**"Do you want to see Natalia again" the caller asked Ryan could feel the anger burning up inside him "LET HER GO " he yelled down the phone **

**The caller laughed as he dragged Natalia to the phone she was still a bit dazed "Ryan" she called as the caller smacked her in the stomuch with his gun and then kicked her repetedly in the head all Calleigh could do was sit and watch as her friend was beaten **

**The caller hung up as he moved towards Calliegh she moved back against the wall and began to shake "I'm going to leve you alone if you do everything I say bitch do you under stand"**

**Calleigh nodded **

**Ryan had never been as shell shocked in his life his lover was getting beaten and he couldn't do anything **

**Horatio decieded that this was enough and put a GPS on the phone call **

**then the address came throught Ryan had never jumped so fast as the drove **

**The caller decided to have some fun and began clicking his gun a both CSI's **

**ONE WOULD DIE BUT WHICH ONE HE JUST DIDN'T KNOW ** will the team get there in time

* * *

who puts their life on the line

and two couples decided to act on their feelings

please review


	3. YOU

**Ryan had never felt his heart beat as fast his Natalia was in trouble and he couldn't do anything**

**Horatio and the rest of the team sped throught lights and traffic like their lives depended on it**

**At destnation the caller began beating the girls Natalia then calliegh breakng her arm **

**Calleigh screamed out in pain as he threw her to the floor**

**Horatio skidded to a hault and the CSI team and and Tripp ran to the house like cheatahs **

**"Mami-dade police" Tripp yelled**

**The caller grabbed Calleigh and held a gun to her head and dragged Natlia with him and faced the team **

**"Let them go" shouted Ryan and Eric **

**The caller laughted and pushed the gun into Calleighs head brusing her temple **

**The team could only stand and watch as Calleigh winced she was covered in blood and her right arm hung limply by her side **

**Natalia began to stand up still in alot of pain she saw her friend being held and the team stood there **

**Tripp and Ryan motioned for her to come to them **

**But she couldn't she stood up with all her strenth and lunged at the caller and ripped his mask off as she did this he dropped Calleigh who crawled to the team **

**The caller grabbed his gun and fired twice at Natalia hitting her in the chest twice as she crumpeled to the floor the caller turned to the team they couldn't belive who it was **

**it was COOPER**

**"Why " yelled Ryan as he ran to Nataila **

**Tripp arested cooper and called EMS **

**Everything was a blur to Ryan as he watched his lover load onto a gurny and taken to the hospital **

**"Don't worry"Horatio said "Alexx is there she will be safe "**

**H asked Ryan if he wanted to do the interview Ryan nodded in agreement but first they would go to the hospital and see how Calleigh and Natalia were doing **


	4. Marry me

**Calleigh sat on the cold hard chairs in the hospital she had arrived and being sitched up her arm was in plaster and head had stiching .**

**Eric arrived with Horatio and Ryan he went and sat with calleigh while Horatio and Ryan went to ask the doctors about Natalia**

**Alexx came and greeted them she said it wasn't looking good for her **

**Ryan could not take his body shut down Horatio and Alexx caught him **

**"H it can't be happening i was going to ask her to marry me and spend her future with me"**

**"She's strong " asured Alexx "she'll pull through i know she will " **

**Ryan nodded with her He and Horatio had a susect to interview**

**He asked Alexx to keep him informed on Natalia she vowed to **

* * *

MIAMI DADE PD

**Horatio . Ryan and Frank stood and looked at Cooper who was sniggering **

**Ryan couldn't stand it anymore and hit him to the floor the others did nothing but watch as cooper hit his head and stood back up **

**" I'll sue for police brutalety" he yelled **

**"Theres no witnesses" laughted the three officers **

**"Plus you're going down for attempted murder of a police officer" said Frank as Cooper finaly addmited why he had done it Nick's brother had payed him 35 grand to kill Natalia ad he had been happy to acepted it after the way the crime lab treated him for using Speed's card **

**"You're sick" Ryan yelled as Cooper was led away**

**Frank decided they should go back to the hospital so they jumped in Horatio hummer and draove back to the hospital only to find Calliegh and Eric out side with tears in their eyes **

**Ryan jumped out of the hummer and ran to them **

**"Whats going on" he asked **

**"She's took a turn for the worst they had to but her on a life support machine" Calleigh said between sobs **

**The rest of the team couldn't belive it **

**Ryan walked in to the hospital and went to find Alexx**

**Alexx looked up to see Ryan heading towards her like a steam train **

**"You didn't call" he said Alexx eplained that they had only just finshed hooking Natalia up to the life support **

**"Can we see her" Ryan turned to see the rest of the team behind him Alexx nodded **

**They wondered into Natalia's room **

**Ryan sat down and took Natalia's right hand and place the ring he had bought her**

**This wasn't his ideal prposal they were supposed to be going out with Calleigh and Eric and he was supposd to purpose then **

**But at the moment he was sitting at her bedside in the ICU with the rest of the team waiting to see if see pulles throught **

**RING **

**Frank quickly anserwed his phone and then turned to face the team" **

**Nick's brother has been found dead" he said gladly **

**The rest of the team sighed with relif **

**"But Cooper has escaped from custordy" **

**They all stood there shock **

**They all agreed to keep watch over Natalia till he was caught **

Will they get cooper in time

Do you think Natilia should live

* * *


End file.
